Leave Us Be
by The Merciless207
Summary: Nobody can stop the end, one day, everything will fall and shatter. Though the king demon was defeated, who's to say that was truly supposed to represent the end. Maybe it was unavoidable that whole time, and what they defeated was a decoy from the true fall of the world. (Major character deaths, lots of them)


_**Imagine in a world where even after the Titans defeated Trigon, the end is unavoidable, and nobody can stop it.**_

I don't know what brought me back to this place. The single island on the edge of Jump, it brought back great and terrible memories.

 _"Beast boy, go wake up everyone, it's an emergency. GO!" Robin yelled to me with a look of pure distress and terror. "GO NOW!" He began to yell. I ran to each room from the common room all they way to where everyone sleeps. I was panicked, I knew exactly why he was terrified, but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. I ran first to Raven's room, pounding on the door like mad. "Raven! Get up! It's an emergency! Help and get everyone to the common room! Now!" I yelled. The door opened to reveal a half-asleep empath. She was about to give me a sarcastic remark when she saw the desperation on my face and ran past me to everyone else's room, helping me wake them up._

It was so long ago. about thirteen years, maybe? I was older now. I was once a sixteen naive-ish boy. We were all a team. out of everything to bring us down, we never expected this. out of every attack on our tower over the years, this one not only took us out, but the entire world.

 _I was frantic, everywhere I looked I swore that was the last time I'd see it all. I went to Cyborg's room and ran inside, waking him up from his slumber. He groggily looked at me, curious and somewhat mad for me waking him up. "What the hell are you doing in here, man?" He said groggily. I looked at him with the most serious look I've ever given him. "Get up. It's serious, go to the common room now!" I said as I ran out the door, following Raven and Starfire. Cyborg followed behind me, curious and somewhat worried about what was going on. I don't think anybody called this._

I walked throughout the broken streets, once was filled with life. Now the roads were broken and cracked completely, making giant crevices along the streets. Cars were still flipped upside down and a few rotted corpses laid across the cement and some on top of those cars, even inside. Most already were decomposed and mainly a broken skeleton, while others still had the tiniest bit of flesh still hung on. A disturbing sight nonetheless.

 _When everyone was in the common room, we all noticed Robin staring at the television news with a need of hope, but a feeling of failure. "We report today, this may be our final day of speaking. To all our viewers out there, it was nice to live here. Recently, the latest...hit gothi-...ittnesses say they had to out run...batman was found dead this morning from the...shower." Was all the news said before the tower lost power. Robin was in tears as he collapsed on the couch. We went over to comfort him, shocked from what we heard. I guess Raven found out what was happening sooner than the others because even she was in a state of pure terror, our light bulbs broke due to her massive emotion._

I walked the streets, not bothering to fly. the tall city towers, once full of living people who was either a pleasure or an annoyance to talk to, were now crumbled and fallen down. Broken in several different ways. Large parts of building were dominating the streets; I had to walk around. After thirteen years, I still did not believe what had become of the city I once knew as home.

 _Robin got a call on his communicator, and him being too upset to notice, I took it and opened it. On it was aqualad with a mortified look on his face. "Everyone in my home is dead. It hit us too, I'm sure you know what it is by now. A large mass of natural disasters has occurred across the globe, we tried to stop it from underneath the water. Everything is gone. Bee is dead. She was crushed by a giant piece of a building. We tried to pull her out of it as I tried to escape the sea. Nowhere is safe. Please, tell everyone. I've tried but the water is hot. The water is hard to even swim in. I have to stay on land, but it's not better. Hide, run, it's over!" He yelled panicked. I didn't have time to warn him about the falling building that collided with his body, crushing the communicator, ending the call. I took a step back and dropped it. Aqualad is dead. The sea is unsafe. It's the end, and everyone who was around me began to shake, cyborg getting sick, and Raven letting out a burst of power which caused the Tv to crack. Were all going to die._

A few tears left my eyes. It may have been forever ago, but the memories won't go away. I can't stop thinking about how scared we all were. I walked past our old pizza place, now far past what it used to be. I remember going there and seeing people walk in and out, but now I just see more dead people thrown about in odd places, some even crushed under the crumbled pizza place I had come to love. Their vegan special was my favorite.

 _Cyborg went mad. He ran to all places in the tower, even the main power room to try to turn back on the power, and once he did...we all lost it. The news camera which was once live was still on. Nobody was on the screen though...nobody alive. The news station was broken and a giant flaming rock stood in front of it, obviously it had crushed the news anchor and the camera was on it's side. It gave us a great look of the cameraman's dead corpse as his lifeless body stared at us from gothim. We immediately turned off the television. Starfire was crying, for she knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to leave her friends. Raven was crying too, she lost all control of her powers once she realized the truth of the situation. She kept trying to meditate, but she knew what she had to do too. Me and cyborg tried to push them to do what they needed to do, go home. "Star! Go back to Tameran. Raven, go back to your home, Azerath. We'll try to be okay. Just leave and be safe." We tried to tell them. They didn't listen though. Star said she will not leave us all behind, that we should come with. Raven said they don't want her back there, and we should just leave her be._

I finally made it near the tower. I had great times there. I remember after we beat Trigon, everyone was happy. We partied till our hearts content, stopping him and the end of our world. Our efforts were a waste, though. Only one year later, wouldn't we all be dead anyways?

 _Robin, who now tried to contain his tears, stood up to talk to us all. "Cyborg, how well does out tower protect from the following: Tornadoes, earthquakes, floods, Meteor showers, hurricanes, and more?" He asked the robotic man I call I friend. He pondered for a second before responding, still shocked from how quickly everything seems to be escalating. "It has a good chance against tornadoes, except we will have a loss of power for sure. Earthquakes are a bit of an issue, it could cause our tower to collapse in on itself depending on how powerful the magnitude. Floods are no problem as long as our glass stays intact and we stay on the top floor. I don't know about meteor showers though. I guess depending on the size and how strong it is, but I doubt it'll be as worse as a 9 magnitude earthquake. Hurricanes are no problem." Cyborg replied with thought. We almost all sighed in relief until we realized what was happening. Considering almost all of gothim has been destroyed by a meteor shower, and even the ocean is unsafe with terrible heat, and earthquakes. We still have a chance of not surviving this. Although, with our tower probably being the safest in the city, we knew that the only chance of us really surviving was to stay inside of this tower and ride out the end. Then, the power went out once again, leaving us in darkness._

I walked to the front entrance of the tower. It was bigger than I last remember it to be, probably because it has been so long. The door was crushed, it looked to have been caved in on itself from the weight of the tower. I transformed into a cockroach to get in between the broken door, making it inside to the rising elevator. Of coarse, that was broken, so I opened the emergency door atop the elevator and transformed into a tiny bird and flew to the top, to the only opened destination floor.

 _"Robin, we need to go out there and save those people! They will die if they're not in here!" I tried to tell our leader, begging for him to let me save them. "No beast boy. They might not even survive here." He replied with what looked like a glare, but had a feeling of regret too. We all knew everyone was going to die out there, and nothing was going to be able to stop it. We couldn't fit the entire city into our tower, and that would cause a riot. They'd try to harm our tower and then the ones we saved would try to let everyone in. All the weight...all the people. We'd all surely die. I didn't want to stop trying though. Apparently, neither did starfire. "Robin, I must save these people. I am going to go to help them." She spoke, in a tone that reminded you of the fact she was a warrior. She was about to go to the elevator when Robin grabbed her hand. "Star! You can't do this. You know exactly what will happen if you do." He said, trying to persuade her. Nobody was in the mood to be aggressive, we all had our separate plans. Without another word, she kissed Robin. She's done it before, but we could tell this was serious. Almost like a last goodbye. "I love you, friend Robin. I'll be back soon, I promise." She said with her genuine smile. She left the tower with a look of grace as we saw her fly past the window outside. Right then, a giant flaming meteorite struck her, and struck her hard. Almost in an instant, Robin was screaming her name as she lay on the ground outside, crushed and dead by her own good deeds._

I walked onto the common room floor, which used to be my favorite room other than my own. I still remember me and Cy playing games on our gamestation, and Starfire trying to cook her tameranian food in our kitchen. I never knew how Terra ate the food Star made...Terra. I used to love her, even after Slade took her over. She loved me, even after she told me that she wasn't Terra anymore, and things had changed. I looked her in the eye and knew she wanted to kiss me. She wanted to be a Titan again, but she couldn't. To this day I wondered what her last thoughts were as the world crumbled underneath her feet. She could have used her powers to save her life, maybe she did. Maybe she lurks somewhere within this city. One thing is certain though, and even I know this. Even with her Geo abilities, could not prevent the end of the world.

 _We were all heart broken. One minute, the happy alien girl who wanted to save them all had left the tower to do exactly as she wanted to do. The next she was crushed by the thing she wanted to protect the city from. Robin left the elevator in a heartbeat to run outside, and we followed. The elevator couldn't have gone any slower. He was broken by this point. First his father figure died, now his loving girlfriend died. Robin knew they both must've died trying to do the right thing, and even they couldn't do it. When the elevator touched ground, we ran outside to our Star. Ironically our star was crushed by a shooting star, which was the only thought in the back of my mind as I tried to stay positive about the whole thing. She was still breathing. Robing took her hand as her whole body was crushed other than her head and her hands. She looked at him, almost to be touched by cold death. "I...love...you...Dick." She spoke with a weak smile before her head went limp along with her hand. Her eyes were open barely, enough to shed the small tear she was holding in until she died. She died loved, and we could no longer hold our tears. She died with a smile._

I looked at the fallen ceiling which ruined the couch and our Tv. I walked over to it. Everything over there was crushed and broken, leaving rubble everywhere in my path. The kitchen was broken too, wires lay everywhere from the disaster that took place. Even the windows were broken, glass shards everywhere. I faintly remember what this room exactly looked like, but I never forgot what took place.

 _We walked into back into the tower. Robin looked like he lost his soul, like nothing was worth living for. I think everyone felt like that. It finally started, we could hear the strong pounding of the flaming rocks hitting our tower. Star was the first victim, that's all we could think about. We went back into the common room, too weak to cry anymore. It was happening so fast, we couldn't control it. We couldn't save anyone, and just now proved it. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. It was strong and powerful, and we knew it. The tower began to shake, things falling and breaking in the process. We were sitting in the couch when it happened. The ceiling began to crack from how powerful the quake was, and we all thought Raven could sense what was happening before we could. Because after the ceiling began to collapse, she began holding up what was left with her magic. "Guys, RUN!" She yelled to us in a strained voice. I couldn't though. I couldn't run. "No, Come with us! You can hold it up until you move!" I told her, knowing it was worthless. She was tired from all the stress, she knew it. She also knew the entire top floor was about to cave in. She looked at us with a smile we had all waited long enough to see. Her powers were weakening, and I didn't want to leave. Cyborg grabbed me and moved me out of the way as we ran to the elevator. I couldn't think, for when I looked back, I saw her body being crushed by the titan tower. We all knew that nobody, not even Raven, could have survived hundreds of pounds worth of pure concrete and metal with how low her stamina was. She died to save us...she died to save me._

I walked to the crumbled area and transformed into a gorilla. I picked up chunks of fallen ceiling to do what I never got the chance to do so long ago. After maybe ten minutes of searching through pure metal and concrete, I found who I was looking for. She was there, maybe it was the fact her body was completely covered up, or maybe the fact she was part demon, but her beautiful body was still barely intact. I had a crush on her for the longest time, but I never realized it. I never realized how much I cared for not just as a family member, but my partner. I yearned to see her smile. It was my only request. I guess she knew for a while I had wanted to see that, so that's why she gave me a smile before she was crushed. It was my last request of her, and she fulfilled it. I spent years crying about what happened to her, but I never cried harder than I did now. I picked up her broken body, as it looked like it was still fresh. Only the obvious broken bones were what remained. A few places on her torn, revealing muscle and long dried blood, but it was still in tact, her smile was still there. I carried her corpse on my shoulder, for I had a mission to complete.

 _We went down to the gym floor. The girls were dead, and we couldn't change the fact. I realized that moment the strong feelings I had for her, and it all came with a loss. I kept wondering...'did it really take me this long to realize it, after she died?' Robin was beside me, but I knew it hurt him too. He saved her from her fate, just for her to die in the worst way possible. At least we all knew Robin was right, we'd die either in here or out there. Nothing could stop what was happening. We all sat in the darkness of the gym. Cyborg was at a loss of words, Robin was kicking the fighting dummy in hopes of fighting the guilt out of his system, and I was sitting there staring into space, watching and hearing the world crumble around us. Not long after, we heard screaming. All our heads turned to find the source. Then we heard pounding. The civilians of our city were pounding on the tower, trying to get inside. Robin sank to his knees and covered his ears, crying "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Cyborg was crying, but he turned off his hearing to tune them out, though he was still stressed. Because of my excellent hearing, I could hear what they were saying. I could hear every word. "HELP US" "I DON'T WANT TO DIE" "MY CHILDREN, PLEASE SAVE MY CHILDREN" "OH GOD HAVE MERCY ON US! HELP US!" I could even hear the babies crying, the elderly trying to scream, even the animals scratching the door. We couldn't let them in even if we tried, for the main way to the elevator was the common room, and I don't think anyone had the courage to go back up there. We were stuck listening to the crying and the begging until it all stopped suddenly with the sound of a crash. The meteors were much worse._

With Raven in hand, I began walking to where our rooms once were. I carried her to her room and forced her room door open. It was a mess in there, but her bed was still in one piece. Dusty and had all sorts of crap on it, but in one piece. I laid her fragile body on it and gave a small smile. I swore I felt someone give me a hug behind me before they finally faded away. I released her, I released my black bird.

 _Suddenly, without warning, everything started to shake once again, and his time, we heard the loud sound of crashing waves. A typhoon. Cyborg turned on his hearing and began to run, so did Robin and I. "What are we going to do? Our flood defense won't work without power!" Robin yelled to Cyborg, who was one step ahead of him. We ran to the power room, only to be met with a surprise. The power room was nearly completely flooded other than the power system, which luckily was waterproof. "Guys, I need to go in there and start the power back. My battery is about to die, and if it does while I'm in there, let me be." He told us with a stern look. Robin snapped. "No Cy! Tell me what to do, I'll do it!" He said, ready to start. Cy blocked him. "It wont matter any way, Robin. You don't know how to do it, and if my battery runs out while working on it I'm dead anyways because I won't charge it. Now let me do it. Before I go, can I have one last hug from my bros?" He said with the smallest of smirks. We didn't care at the moment, we gave him the biggest hug we could for this might be the last. And with that, he went to work. Our luck must've been terrible today, because just before he put the last editing on the power, his red eye went black and he collapsed into the water. We screamed. We went to pick him up, to get the water out of his circuits before he rusted up. He was too heavy though, we couldn't. After minutes of struggling, we had to give up. We ran back upstairs, crying for we were to weak to save our brother. As we began leaving the room, we both heard a large rush of water following behind us. The power room was flooded, and then we knew that Cyborg was gone forever._

I left Raven's room, holding a small smile I haven't had in a while. My next person was Cyborg. I ran down into the power room, which to my luck, was slightly still intact, enough to turn the power on. Sadly though, the one we had tried so hard to save was here too. His metal half was still good, although, his human half was obviously dead. I became a gorilla once again and picked him up, ready to carry him to his room when I heard something. It wasn't much, but it was something that got my attention. The power was trying to turn on. I looked over to it and shrugged. Maybe I can finish what he started. I laid him back down and went back to my normal self. I went over there and tried to mess around with the wiring. He made this place to regain power no matter what has happened to it, and what do you know, lights suddenly turned on, along with the whirring sound of the electricity flowing to life in this dead tower. I picked up Cy and carried him into his room in a new mission, to say my final goodbye to him.

 _Once we left, Robin was shaking more that he did before. We were the only ones left, and as far as he knew, the only ones left alive in this city. We sat there, now we were in the final room we could go to, the investigation room. We had nothing, and Robin was about to lose it. He's lost his love, his dark friend, and now his brother. I couldn't stand to see him this way, I gave him a hug. It was obvious that he thought he failed at being a leader, for he let his teammates die, his mentor die, and an entire city die. In a second, he went over to his table. I couldn't prepare for what happened next. He took off his mask, revealing his two blue eyes before he told me to go outside of the room. "No Robin, I'm not losing you too!" I say, now determined to stay in here. His eyes were glossy, as if all purpose has left them. "Garfield, please. I can't live with this anymore." He cried to me, for he had given up. I wasn't about to let him. "Dick, you know just as well as I do that you can't change what happened! It's not your fault! They were going to die one way or another! Don't you see that we couldn't have prevented this!" I yelled at him, giving him a fierce look. He wasn't fazed. Before I knew what was happening, He had gotten up and kicked me out the room, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I pounded hard on it. "Robin! Stop! You're all I have left!" I cried. It was futile, for all he whispered was an "I'm sorry, thank you for being my friend while it lasted." Then the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the tower. I fell to my knees and screamed. They're all gone. I'm all alone._

I went to cyborg's old room and opened the doors, for it was easier with the power on. I went over to his 'bed,' in other words, his charging station. I hooked him up to it and crossed my fingers. "Cy, if you're in there, I just wanted to tell you something. I'm the last one alive, nobody in the world is left. I've flown from china all the way to California. Animals and a few plants are left though, few though, I've survived off of them for thirteen years." I spoke. His eye lit up. "I've missed you guys, so much. I'm here to set you free. Even if you don't wake up, I'm happy I could have fulfilled your last request. I miss you, bro." I told him. I looked at his broken face and gave a small smile, for his frown had become a small smile along with his glowing eye. I could have sworn I heard the sound of someone saying "Thank you, Garfield." Before his eye finally went out, and the machine stopped. I set him free too. two left to go.

 _I stood at his door for who knows how long. I didn't want to go inside, for I knew what was going to happen. I didn't want to see what I already knew was in there. I didn't want to see the grey matter on the walls, and that sickening red fluid. I slowly backed up from the door before screaming once again, the sound echoing across the tower once again. I continued to scream until my throat went dry, even after. Everyone was gone. Everyone of my last remaining family was dead. I was all alone. I couldn't use my powers, I couldn't have after starfire. The stress that was thrown onto me was too much. I couldn't. I ran away from the investigation room, still crying and screaming until I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the ground, still hearing the disasters outside. Everyone. Everyone I came to know as family. Everyone I came to love and know as my familiars. They're all dead. I beat on the floor, my anger and stress at maximum. I don't remember how long it was until I stopped and the only sound I could hear was my sobbing...wait. I sat up. Where was the sound of the meteors? Where was the sound of the flooding and the tornadoes? Where were the earthquakes and the rain? Time seemed to stop as I walked like a zombie, no emotion to be shown, to a broken window. I looked out and I stopped. I didn't smile, no matter how peaceful it was that the end had finally came to an end, it meant nothing considering I had nobody to experience it with._

I walked back into the common room and jumped out the window. I turned into a humming bird before landing in front of the body I once knew as starfire. Her body was long gone decomposed, for she was nothing barely let besides skin and a skeleton put together. It was hard, but I pushed the space rock off of her frail body, showing her body was completely crushed underneath. I picked up her carcass, or what was left, and flew into the room hallway where Raven and Cyborg lay. I opened her room and laid her on her ruined bed. I thought I was done, but I didn't hear anything different, nor felt anything. When I turned around, I fell to my knees. There she was, the Tameranian princess, white as a pure ghost. I could barely make out her body from how transparent she seemed to be. It was like she never died, but became half invisible. Her smile though, was far gone. Her eyes had a light green tint as she moved her arm and hand to point a certain direction, the place I wanted to go last. I stood up and I felt her hug me, though I couldn't hug back. I knew what she wanted. She wanted to be free with the one she loved; she wouldn't leave until he was at peace.

 _I turned to walk back to my room. I understood now how Robin felt. Everyone was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his fault, so he ended his life. It wasn't his fault though, it wasn't anybody's. I walked into my room, I couldn't tell if it was trashed because of what happened or because it was my room; it's always trashy. I sat on my bed. I had no reason to live anymore. I had no reason to even breath. Everyone I had ever loved was gone, there's probably nobody left in the world, and I witnessed them all die. I looked in my nightstand to see a gun. I never had a use for it, but it was mine. I had saved a gun seller in the city once from a burning building and he gave it to me as his way to say thank you, even if I never needed to use it. I put the cold object in my hands and held it to my head. It was my turn. I had nothing to live for. Before I could pull the trigger, it flew out of my hands and landed on the floor. I jumped up. Before I knew it, I saw her. I saw her beautiful ghostly body walking towards me and giving me a hug. I cried once more. I knew she was gone, but I knew at the same time she was here, with me. "Don't do it. You're the last, let this world live on." She spoke in an eerie tone. "But there's nobody left, I can't live in a world where there is nothing." I replied, her still holding me. "Gar, make me happy. I know you care a lot for me, so won't you do this for me, for us?" She said with a smile. I wiped my tears. "I...I can't. I want to set you free. I want to set you all free. I don't want to leave you, I want to be with you." I said. She sighed. "Were dead beast boy, and as long as I'm here, I wont let you die neither. Let us be, Garfield, let us be. Were fine as long as we know you are." She said, and with that, she was gone as soon as she came._

I walked along the tower hallways, lights still bright from where I turned the power back on. I looked over to my side to see the ghost of Star still following me. It was as if she refused to speak. I don't blame her though, if I was a ghost who died trying to save the city, but never made it off the island, I wouldn't want to speak neither. I could feel the guilt radiating off of her, even though none of this had been her fault. Once we made it to the investigation room, I stopped in my tracks. Where my final friend died was right here. I couldn't do it, but I knew I had to. If I was going to set both Starfire and Robin free, I had to face my fears. I opened the door to exactly what I knew was in there. The dried blood was still stained on the wall, along with Robin's corpse. I turned to star and she had both hands over her mouth, green eyes wide. She didn't want him to go, not like this. If she wasn't a ghost, I'm sure she would have been crying a waterfall. I turned into a gorilla once again and averted my eyes away from Dick. I picked him up, trying not to puke, and carried him to his room. I opened the door and I laid him on his bed. His body was decomposed almost completely, being mostly a skeleton with flesh stuck to his body. I smiled a little when I heard a sound behind me. Robin was there hugging Starfire, making up for lost times. They parted and kissed each other before looking to me one last time, mouthing a "thank you" before fading away. I looked at Dick's corpse and I smiled. It was no longer frowning and decomposed, it was smiling like he passed peacefully in his sleep the night before. I went into the other rooms and found the same thing. They all looked like they had died the second before, all with a smile on their dead features. They were truly at peace, huh? Not a scar on their bodies and in their soul.

 _I went over to the window in the common room. It was broken and shattered. I looked into the horizon in front of me. I turned my head to see the faces of four of my friends. I barely could see them, but I knew they were there. I had a new mission in life, for Raven. I was going to fly the world in search for life. I was going to fly and search for any source of a living creature. Then, once I was 'better,' I'd come back here. I'd set them all free, no matter what it took. Then, I would finish what i started. Without a second thought, I jumped out the window, arms spread open, and a hawk I became as I screeched into the world, calling for a living creature to let me know that I am alive. 'I'll come back one day my friends, I promise' I thought to myself as I flew into the broken world unknown, hoping to not be as alone as I thought I was, no matter how long it took._

I slowly walked back to my room. I knew all of their spirits were free, and they weren't stuck to earth no more. I went into my destroyed room and I was right back to where I started. I held the cold gun in my hands. I gave a small fanged smile. There was nobody to tell me otherwise. I set them all free, now I won't be alone anymore. I won't die with regrets. I looked outside to a new day, a new beautiful day, as I put the cold gun up to my temple and put my finger on the trigger. I didn't cry, I gave a small laugh. I looked at a broken picture frame of me and my family, all smiling in the image as Robin had his arm around Star, I was giving Cyborg rabbit ears behind his head, and Raven had her face in a book, only her eyes were shown to be looking at the camera. We all were smiling. With only that thought in my mind I finally did what I wanted to do for so long.

I pulled the trigger...

...

...

...then I woke up.


End file.
